


Light at the end of the tunnel

by TaleaCorven



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Homeless, Anal Sex, Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Barebacking, Drugs, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Illnesses, Kissing, Lies, Lingerie, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Poverty, Prostitution, Sex Toys, Tags Contain Spoilers, Talking, Urethral Play, finally this turned into a Band Fic, one-time-only Crossdressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-09-06 07:01:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8739361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaleaCorven/pseuds/TaleaCorven
Summary: Life on the street is hard, and Adam does everything he can to protect his partner Heath. But will it be enough?





	1. Sickness

**Author's Note:**

> Both men have their long hair at the beginning of the story.

It was cold. Adam tugged at his T-shirt, and Heath could see goosebumps on his arms. They only had one jacket, and Heath was wearing it because he was sick. He wanted to share it, but Adam declined the offer. They were sitting next to each other on the dirty floor of an abandoned building, hugged their knees to their chests and leaned their backs against a wall. Heath put his arm around his boyfriend and tried to keep him warm. But then he started to cough, and Adam looked at him worriedly.

"Are you okay?" He held his hand against Heath's forehead. It was warm. "You have a fever. We have to do something," Adam said.

Heath smiled weakly. He knew there was nothing they could do.

They had been robbed recently. Now they had nothing left but a small bag with some underwear and the most necessary stuff like toothbrushes. They had been able to buy it because they had spent the last few days with begging. Heath was dead set against stealing and drug dealing.

However, Adam knew they couldn't continue like this. "If we don't find anything else, we won't survive this winter." He laughed sardonically. "What's up with that _global warming_ they always talk about?"

"Actually, it's _climate change,"_   Heath answered. "It doesn't mean that it gets warmer everywhere at the same time."

Adam chuckled. "You're a smartass, aren't you?" He said it in a friendly way, and Heath understood it.

Adam took a slug from the vodka bottle he had bought earlier. They didn't have enough money for food today. But they could get some calories from the alcohol, and it kept them warm. So they drank it in the course of the day. He gave it to Heath who also took a slug of it. The bottle was almost empty now.

It was getting dark. "Let's try to sleep," Adam suggested.

They had found some cardboard earlier, and it was a better cover than nothing. This time Heath insisted that his boyfriend sleep next to the wall because he was the one who wore fewer clothes. Adam was too tired to argue and let the ginger spoon him. Heath tried to envelop him as much as possible and hoped Adam would not be too cold with the wall on one side, Heath on the other and the cardboard on top of them.

When Adam woke up the next morning, he felt Heath's hot breath in his neck. He turned around and woke him up. "Hey baby, how are you?"

"Fine," Heath lied. His condition was worse.

Adam examined him shortly. Heath's forehead was hot, his skin was covered in sweat and he was trembling. "You stay here for today," Adam decided.

But his friend protested, "They'll give me more money when I look sick."

"You don't only _look_ sick, you _are_ sick," Adam said. "No backtalk!" After a short pause he added, "They'll give me money, too, when they see that I don't even have a jacket."

 

* * *

 

He was wrong. It was a bad time of the year. It was already too cold for people to stay outside longer than necessary. However, it was also still too soon for Christmas when everyone was more generous. So Adam watched one person after another passing without even looking in his direction. He was sitting on the ground in a pedestrian zone, always ready to run away whenever he spot a cop around.

After two hours he had finally collected enough money to buy a bottle of water and Acetaminophen. Then he went back to Heath. The ginger was sleeping again and Adam didn't want to disturb him. But it was more important that he took the medicine. So he gently woke him up. "Hey baby, I got something for you."

Heath looked at him with sleepy eyes and smiled weakly. "Thanks."

Before Adam left again, he drank the rest of the vodka. Then he gave Heath a kiss on the forehead. "See you later, baby. Rest some more."

"Take care!" Heath said and took his pills with water.

 

* * *

 

While Adam continued to beg, he realized that it wasn't enough. Heath needed a real bed, if only for one night. He deserved it. It was almost noon now, and he just had a few dollars. This didn't work. He remembered that he had worked as a male prostitute before he had met Heath. You could make a lot of money, but it was dangerous and painful. There was another way, though...

Adam jumped up. He bought a disposable razor in the next store and shaved closely in a public restroom. Then he went to the financial district of the city. Businessmen and bankers were rich, stressed and had no ethics - perfect. Most of them were straight, but with Adam's long hair and no beard stubble they could just close their eyes and pretend he was a woman when he sucked them off.

Before he entered the Starbucks, he checked his clothes. His T-shirt had seen better days and his jeans was torn. But they could pass as _work clothes._ He and Heath always made sure to save some money for the laundromat, so that they could wash their clothes at least from time to time. The last time had been some days ago, just before they had been robbed. He took a deep breath and hoped they would not kick him out.

Lunch hour had just begun and the store was full of busy people. Adam subtly offered his services for only 30 dollars. He knew that was cheap, it had to work. It didn't take him long to find someone. The man was about 35 years old and wore an expensive suit. He took Adam to another building, about 10 minutes away, and Adam started to worry. _What was he doing? Could he trust that guy?_ There was no reason for him to harm Adam – except if he was into things like that. But Adam had clearly said that he would only do blow jobs.

The guy pushed Adam into a small room and locked the door behind them. Adam looked around. He had no idea where he was. The other man took a seat on a worn out sofa and scattered some white powder on the glass table in front of him. Then he took a razor blade from his wallet to make a line and used a one hundred-dollar bill to snort the cocaine. Meanwhile, Adam quietly sat down next to him. He was a bit scared. But then he thought of Heath, and he knew this was his only chance to make some money.

When the man pushed the bill into his hand like it was just some used paper, Adam didn't hesitate to shove it into his pocket. The guy kicked the table away and unzipped his pants. So Adam got on his knees in front of him and started to suck him off. He knew all the tricks from his former _job_ and tried to make him come as fast as possible. It still took about 15 minutes – probably because of the coke.

Without thinking, Adam spat the cum on the carpet. _Oh shit._ He looked up and expected a punch to the face. But the other guy just laughed and threw 30 dollars at him. It seemed as if he'd already forgotten about the 100 dollars earlier. Adam took the money and left. On the way back to Starbucks he cursed because he'd already wasted too much time.

The store was almost empty now, but Adam was able to find another guy. He was older, about 50 years, and he pulled Adam to the restroom. "I'm in a hurry. If you can finish me off in 10 minutes, I'll give you 50 bucks."

Adam was able to do it in 7 minutes and got the money. Then he left the store. 180 dollars – that wasn't bad. The first things he bought were a toothbrush, toothpaste and mouthwash. In another public restroom he cleaned his mouth so long until he was sure the terrible taste of those men was gone.

After that he went to a discount store and bought a warm jacket for only 30 dollars. It wasn't very stylish, but that wasn't important. Now he was ready to return to Heath.

 


	2. Confession

When Adam came back to the old building, Heath was sitting on the floor and smiled at him. "You got a jacket." He stood up and walked toward him. "And you shaved." He stroked Adam's cheek with his right hand before he gave him a kiss.

"How are you, baby?" Adam asked while he brushed a strand of red hair behind Heath's ear.

The ginger hugged him. "Better. Thanks to your medicine."

Adam grinned. "We're going to stay in a motel tonight."

Heath stared at him incredulously. "What?"

"There was some generous guy who gave me 100 bucks." It wasn't an entire lie; although the man had been more coked up than generous. The way Heath smiled at him gave Adam a warm feeling.

"Really?" the ginger asked again.

Adam nodded. "Yeah, but first we should eat something."

They went to the next McDonald's. Heath's eyes lit up when Adam told him he could order everything he wanted. After several days of almost nothing to eat, they had to be careful, though. Their stomachs were not used to big meals anymore, and they didn't want to risk getting queasy and vomiting their food. Heath was also still sick. So they just ordered small meals.

After that they searched for a cheap motel. They could wash their clothes there, too. While Adam took a long shower, he enjoyed every minute of it - just like Heath had done before him. When he finally came back to the bedroom, he was only wearing boxer shorts and a towel around his hair. Heath was sitting on the floor next to the radiator with a big smile on his face. "It's so warm!"

Adam smiled back, even though it almost broke his heart when he thought about the fact that they soon had to sleep on the street again. He thought Heath deserved to be this happy every day. As the ginger only wore boxers, too, Adam could see how skinny he had become, and it shocked him. They definitely needed to eat more regularly.

The older man rubbed his hair dry and put the towel on a chair before he got into the bed. "Come, Heathy baby. It's warm here, too!"

His boyfriend moved even closer to the heater. "Only five more minutes..."

Adam chuckled. "Okay, but I'm really tired. Maybe I'll fall asleep before I can kiss you goodnight." He wasn't serious, but it seemed to convince the other man who now climbed into the bed.

"It's so fluffy!" Heath raved while he nestled down into the sheets. It was just a cheap motel bed, but it was so much better than the dirty ground.

When Adam wanted to give him a kiss, Heath crawled on top of him and kissed him deeply. His hands wandered all over Adam's body, and the other man had to stop him. "What are you doing? You're still sick."

"But we don't have so many opportunities." Heath looked at him sadly.

Adam cupped his face gently in his hands. "We can afford another night."

"Really?" Heath raised his eyebrows.

Adam smiled at him. "Yeah, I wanted to surprise you. Some people already seem to be in a festive mood. So I got enough money." He felt bad that he had to lie to his boyfriend like that. But Heath looked so happy now, and he wanted him to stay like this as long as possible. He stroked the long hair of the younger man. "So just rest for today, and we can do that tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay." Heath nodded and turned around. "But can you hold me?"

"Of course." Adam gave him a kiss on his cheek and then spooned him. "I love you, Heathy baby."

"I love you, too," Heath mumbled before he fell asleep.

 

* * *

 

The next day after breakfast Adam decided to earn some more money. He told Heath to stay in the motel and recover. As he said he would only be away for a few hours, the ginger didn't object. Heath was looking forward to later that day, and he wanted to be fit for that. So he stayed in bed, took his medicine and watched TV. Adam left him some money to buy food, gave him a kiss and left.

Early in the afternoon he came back. Although he hadn't been as lucky as yesterday, he'd still gotten a total of 100 dollars from three customers. When he entered the motel room, Heath could see that he had a small plastic bag in his hands. While he sat up and looked at him curiously, Adam took a tube of lube out of the bag and threw it onto the bed.

Heath seemed uncomfortable. "You shouldn't waste our money for that."

Now Adam was a bit confused. "You don't want to do it anymore?"

"I do..." Heath hesitated and blushed. "But... we don't need that. I can take it..."

"Baby..." Adam sighed and walked to the bed. "I don't want to hurt you." He sat down and stroked Heath's cheek. "Don't worry. It's just a few dollars."

They spent the rest of the day enjoying the unusual comfort, watching TV, eating and chatting.

"So, how much did you get today?" Heath asked casually.

"It was okay," Adam answered and avoided eye contact.

His boyfriend furrowed his brows. Something was strange. Adam's behavior was different. Usually they talked about money ingenuously, but for some reason he was oddly secretive about the topic now.

"Does that mean we have to leave tomorrow?" Heath asked him.

Adam smiled and put his arm around his partner's shoulder. "Let's talk about that tomorrow. I just want to enjoy this day with you, okay?"

The ginger cuddled up to him. _Adam was right._ He had no reason to distrust him.

 

* * *

 

"Please let me come," Heath begged desperately. He lay on his back helplessly while Adam continued to hit his sweet spot with every thrust. The older man had his thumb and index finger pressed around the base of Heath's shaft like a cock ring.

When he watched his boyfriend moaning and wriggling like that, he smirked and loosened his grip. Then he only needed one more shove to make the other man come and scream in pleasure. While Heath still shot his load over his belly, Adam slowly pulled out of him, making his orgasm even more intensive. As the ginger was panting, satisfied, Adam knelt next to him and jerked off until his own semen joined Heath's.

After he'd quickly cleaned his partner with a towel, Adam lay down next to him and kissed him.

"You always make me come so hard," Heath praised him. "I wish I could do the same for you."

"I'm glad you didn't need to learn that," Adam replied.

The ginger winced. _That was right. Adam had had to go through hell. He'd been insensitive._ "I'm sorry..."

"It's okay." The older man shook his head. "You make me happy every day that you're by my side. I love you, Heathy baby."

"I love you, too."

 

* * *

 

The next morning Heath took an extra long shower. "You've never told me you're a merman," Adam joked while he shaved over the sink.

Heath turned off the tap and stepped out of the shower. "Just wanna make sure. Who knows when we'll have another opportunity?"

"About that..." Adam faltered nervously. "There is something we need to talk about." He knew he could no longer lie to his boyfriend. So he waited until they were both dressed. When they were back in the other room and sat down on the bed, he confessed what he had done.

Heath was shocked. "You promised you wouldn't do that again."

"It's not the same. I don't sleep with them," Adam explained.

"But you lied to me." Heath looked like he was about to cry.

Cautiously, Adam hugged him; he wasn't sure if the other man would let him or push him away. "I'm sorry. I didn't want you to worry."

The ginger indulged in the touch for a moment before he drew back. "Did you use a condom?"

The older man shook his head.

"But..."

"I know the risks," Adam interrupted him. "But they wouldn't agree on it then." After a short pause he added, "I never swallow, though. I only do that for you, baby."

"You could just say that you have an infection," Heath mumbled self-consciously.

Adam knew it wasn't necessary to tell him that he wouldn't have any customers at all then. Instead, he remembered something from his past. "Back then I never let anyone fuck me without a condom. One time a guy insisted on it and when he tried to rape me, I just lied and said that I have AIDS. He became so angry, he called me _a worthless piece of shit_ and beat me up. My nose and two of my ribs were broken, and I couldn't work for a while."

When he saw the hurt look on the face of his friend, Adam regretted that he had told him the story. He wondered why he had done it anyway. Maybe he just couldn't live with the horror in his head any longer. He had to share it with someone.

Heath hugged him and started to cry. "I'm so sorry..."

"Hey, calm down." Adam gently rubbed his back. "That was a long time ago."

At first it had sounded like a bad idea to him not to steal. But now he was glad about that decision. If they ended up in prison, Heath wouldn't survive it. _He was too sensitive,_ Adam thought.

After they'd just sat there, hugging each other for a while, Adam suddenly requested, "Let me do it. Only until we can afford to rent an apartment. Then we can look for real jobs."

Of course Heath wanted to protest against that suggestion, but he stopped himself. Did they really have any option? Adam was already 37; they couldn't go on like this forever. There was no way they could earn enough just from begging. Nobody would hire them for serious jobs either as long as they were homeless. They had tried that countless times before.

While Heath pondered, he bit his lower lip subconsciously. Finally, he answered, "But we will live on the street until then."

Adam shook his head. "It's too cold now."

"It will take forever if we spend most of your income for motels!" Heath was desperate, he didn't want Adam to do that horrible _job_ longer than necessary.

The other man disagreed. "That's still better than freezing to death!"

Heath hesitated a moment. "Let... let me do it, too."

"No! You..." Adam halted. He wanted to say _"you are still innocent, so pure"._ However, he knew that wouldn't convince the ginger. So he said, "You would only be in the way. There are not hundreds of guys who are just waiting for us. We would compete with each other."

He wasn't sure how true that was, but he could see that his boyfriend believed him; and he was relieved.

 


	3. Calm before the storm

"You should eat some more," Adam said while he inconspicuously scanned the restaurant out of fear he could meet one of his _customers._

"I'm not hungry," Heath lied and blushed when his stomach rumbled almost at the same time.

"I know you just want to save some money." Adam sighed. "But if you get sick again, it will be even more expensive for us."

On top of that, they had a reason to celebrate. Usually they didn't go to fancy restaurants like this one. But after several months, they had finally saved enough money _and_ found a landlord who was willing to take them. So earlier today they had been able to move into their first apartment together. It hadn't taken long since all they'd had were two suitcases with their clothes and some other stuff. They had lived as modestly as possible, and when it hadn't been too cold, they'd even slept on the street.

Their apartment was small, and there were only a few old furniture. However, it was _theirs._ They even had a bathtub. Heath loved it from the very first minute, although he promised not to use it too often because the shower didn't waste as much water. They had only bought a few things for the bathroom and bed linens so far. Adam had wanted to buy some neutral gray ones, but his boyfriend had taken a look at some red ones with hearts. "Oh, they are so cute!" he'd said and Adam had agreed to it, even though he'd thought they were a little _too much._

They still had to renovate a little. But they didn't want to waste money for paint and such as long as they didn't get a regular salary. It was hard for them to search for jobs as they didn't have a computer or cell phones. So they had to rely on classical methods, like newspapers.

However, some days later Heath came home with a big smile on his face. "I got a job!"

"Hey, that's great!" Adam hugged him and gave him a kiss. "What is it?"

"I'm a cleaner." Heath's smile diminished. "It's only part-time for now, though."

"That's okay. I'm so proud of you!" Adam hugged him again. "Where is it?"

Now Heath became nervous. "Don't get mad, okay?"

"What do you mean?" Adam furrowed his brows.

"It's in a bank," the ginger answered sheepishly.

His boyfriend couldn't believe it. "You mean in the financial district? You will meet my _customers?!"_

"But I don't know them, and they don't know who I am. I'm going to be there late in the afternoon when most of them are already home. They pay well!"

Adam sighed and sat down on a chair. "Okay, maybe you're right." After a short pause he added sadly, "I will never be able to visit you at work."

Heath chuckled. "It's not like this is my dream job and I plan to do this for the rest of my life. It's just for now, until I find something better."

Later that day they wanted to celebrate. While they were making out, Heath suddenly moaned, "I want you to fill all of my holes."

At first Adam didn't understand what he meant. But then he saw the way his friend looked at his cock. "Are you sure?" he asked.

Heath nodded shyly.

"I need to buy something first. We can do that tomorrow then, okay?"

"Okay."

 

* * *

 

The next evening Adam showed his boyfriend what he had bought. It was a small urethral dilator. "Look, it can even vibrate." Adam grinned and turned it on. A low humming sound was coming from it, and Heath put his finger on it. It felt good, not too strong.

"Have you done this before?" Adam asked when he turned it off again.

The ginger shook his head. "You?"

"Baby, I've done almost everything before – active and passive."

Suddenly, Heath felt kind of inexperienced. "Do you think I'm boring?" he asked insecurely.

Adam wanted to say, _"I love you because you are so innocent."_ But he couldn't say that now that they were doing _this,_ could he? So he decided to answer, "You're not boring. You are perfect and I love you just the way you are."

Heath smiled at him. "I love you, too."

"Okay, we need to be a bit careful with this," Adam explained while he made the preparations and disinfected everything before he laid it on a towel on the bed. "Try not to move when I insert it, okay?" Heath nodded nervously. "And you shouldn't come when it's inside you. So we will also use this," Adam said and showed him a cock ring that he had bought earlier, too.

They both undressed completely, and Adam sat down on the bed with his knees bent. Heath positioned himself between Adam's legs with his back against Adam's belly, his arms around the knees of his partner. Adam leaned forward, pressed his left cheek against the right one of the other man and reached for his dick. Suddenly he chuckled. "You're trembling, baby. You know, we don't have to do this? And we can always stop whenever you feel uncomfortable."

"No, I want to do this," Heath said determinedly. His long hair tickled Adam's neck when he moved his head. "I'm just... a bit excited," he added. Adam didn't need to look at him to know that he blushed. He could feel the warmth in his cheek.

"Okay," he said and placed the cock ring around his partner's dick. Heath was already half hard, but it wasn't a problem to move it down to the base. Then he took some lube and slowly stroked him until Heath's member reached its full length. The metal ring pressed against the skin of the ginger. The feeling was similar to Adam's fingers when he used them like that.

"Are you ready?" the older man asked. When Heath nodded, he used a lot of lube on the dilator and then carefully pushed it into his boyfriend's urethra. The ginger tensed up and gasped. Adam stopped. "You okay?"

"Yeah." Heath relaxed. "It doesn't hurt!" he said, surprised.

"That's good." Adam pressed his face against him, their beard stubble rubbed against each other. "Want me to continue?"

"Yes!"

Slowly, Adam shoved the slim silicone probe deeper into him until it was buried up to the thicker end with the batteries. Heath's breath had become faster. Apart from that, he was unusually quiet.

"How does it feel?" Adam asked.

"Strange... good. I like it." Heath grinned. "Make it vibrate!"

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

Adam pushed the little button at the end of the device, and he could feel the vibration in his partner's dick. Heath winced and tightened his grip on Adam's legs. At first he panted, then he held his breath. His fingernails dug into Adam's skin. Finally, he whimpered, "S-Stop it..."

The other man immediately turned it off. "You okay, baby?"

"Sorry... I'm sorry," Heath whined. "It was too much..."

"Hey, that's okay. Calm down." Adam gave him a kiss on his cheek.

"I've disappointed you..."

"No, you haven't. I just want you to have fun. You shouldn't do anything you don't like. Don't worry about it, okay?"

Heath nodded despondently. But when Adam tried to remove the dilator, he suddenly said, "Wait!"

His friend stopped and looked at him, surprised.

"This... feels good," Heath explained.

"This?" Adam slowly moved the toy up and down.

"Yeah!" Heath moaned, a smile on his face. He closed his eyes and relaxed against his partner.

Adam continued to stimulate him, experimenting a little with how deep and fast he could push the toy into him. Heath squirmed in his embrace. His fingers ran along Adam's legs. He was groaning and deeply turned on. After some minutes, his eyes flipped open and before Adam had a chance to react, he reached out and pushed the button again.

However, this time he seemed to enjoy every second of it. His chest was heaving and his eyes fluttered shut. Tiny beads of sweat began to appear on his forehead while he bucked his hips erratically. His vibrating cock lay hot and heavy in Adam's hands as he pressed his back against the hard erection of his boyfriend. By now he had become a moaning mess, and Adam had never seen him like that before.

"...need...come..." Heath stuttered breathlessly.

His partner opened the cock ring and removed it. Then he carefully pulled out the dilator. Obviously, that was all that was necessary. As soon as the toys were gone, Heath groaned loudly while he was shaken by a mind-blowing orgasm. His cum splashed over both of their bodies. Adam gently hugged him from behind as Heath was panting and recovering from his climax.

 

* * *

 

About two weeks later Adam had found a job in a flower shop. Heath was happy for him because he knew that his friend had always loved flowers. Although he'd never asked him if _Rose_ was coincidentally his real name or if he had made it up. They rarely talked about their past lives as it was too painful for both of them. _Slater_ wasn't Heath's real name either. But he just couldn't keep the surname of his biological family after everything they had done to him.

They didn't earn a lot of money and still had to live very modestly. However, their life was peaceful, and Heath was happy.

A few weeks later he was cleaning the rooms of the bank as usual. He'd been wrong though; he was never alone there. Some of the bankers always worked overtime, late into the night. Usually they just ignored him, and Heath was okay with that. They lived in a completely different world, with their fancy suits and shiny cars. Most of the time he didn't understand a word they were talking about.

Today, though, he _did_ understand them. There were two guys in the room he was cleaning, sitting at a desk in front of a computer, drinking coffee.

"Did you know that that guy is back?" the taller, blonde man asked.

His co-worker in a dark blue suit looked at him, confused. "What guy?"

"The hustler with the long black hair and the British accent."

"Oh, you mean the one who gives better blow jobs than my wife?" The banker grinned.

"Yeah, he was gone for a while. But now he's hanging around Starbucks again."

Heath froze. _No, that couldn't be true!_

 


	4. Battle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has become less dark than originally planned. I'm sorry about that. But I just couldn't hurt my boys too badly.

When Heath reached the flower shop, he was out of breath as he had run all the way from the bus stop. The shop was still open. _Why?_ Adam was always home before him. He went inside and asked for his boyfriend.

The lady behind the counter smiled in a friendly way. "I'm sorry, but he doesn't work here anymore."

_So it was true._

She said some more, but Heath didn't hear it because he already stormed out of the store again.

He wasn't sure how he'd gotten home; his mind was numb. But there he was, standing in their hall. Adam came from the kitchen and smiled at him. "Welcome home, baby."

Heath's heart clenched. He smelled delicious food from the other room, and he still wondered how Adam had been able to learn to cook so well in such a short time. Probably, he'd already learned it before he'd become homeless.

For a moment Heath considered forgetting everything, pretending nothing was wrong. He didn't want to lose this, his home, his partner. But he couldn't deny the truth.

"How was work today?" he asked, trying to sound casual.

"Fine," Adam answered. "Yours?"

Heath's eyes filled with tears. "You're lying straight up to my face!"

Adam stared at him and realized that his boyfriend obviously knew the truth. "I'm... I'm sorry. I didn't want to worry you."

"You always say that. But I'm not a child, I'm your partner. I need to know what's going on in your life!"

"I'm sorry. I... I got fired. They only needed me for the holidays."

"So you decided to just go back sucking dicks?!" Heath was shocked about himself. He hadn't intended to say it in such a mean way.

The other man bristled with anger. "Yeah, that's right! I suck cocks for money! But I do it for you. And you know what else? Sometimes I _do_ swallow because they force me to. And when they finally let go of my head, I run to the toilet and stick my finger down my throat. And I do all of that for you! Do you think we can live from the few dollars you bring home?"

He knew he was unfair. Heath worked hard. It wasn't his fault they only needed him for a few hours a day. But Adam couldn't stop himself now. "Do you think your high moral principles will pay our bills?"

Heath was devastated. "You know what? You don't need to do anything for me anymore!" With that, he dashed out of the apartment.

Adam sank down to the floor and started to cry. What had he done? He'd never wanted to hurt his boyfriend. But he was so frustrated. Why couldn't he keep a real job like Heath? He felt so useless; he was nothing but a slut. Maybe Heath was better off without him.

The ginger ran aimlessly through the streets until he broke down in a back alley. He sat on the ground, hugged his knees and cried. Adam was right. _He_ was the one who earned most of their money, and he'd had to do all those horrible things for that. It was Heath's fault. He was nothing but a burden. Maybe Adam was better off without him.

In the meantime, Adam saw Heath's wallet lying on the floor. His partner had obviously lost it. _Fuck,_ he couldn't go to a motel without money! Heath hadn't slept alone on the street since they had met. Adam had to find him. But they still had no cell phones. So all he could do was go out and search the streets for him.

At first he wanted to go to their usual places. However, Heath probably hated him now and didn't want to be reminded of him. That's why he had to search elsewhere.

 

* * *

 

When Heath heard voices, he realized he was in a bad neighborhood. _Why was he here?_ They'd always avoided this dangerous area, especially at night. He pressed his back closer against the wall behind him and ducked his head. Hopefully they would just overlook him. It sounded like young men talking and laughing.

"Hey, look at that girl!" one of them said.

_A girl?_ Heath was confused. He lifted his head and saw three men standing in front of him.

"It's not a girl! I was tricked by the hair."

They laughed.

"You know what? I don't even care!" the tallest of them said and grinned in an evil way.

Heath was scared to death. He didn't know what to do or say. When they grabbed him, he tried to scream, but his throat felt constricted. Two of the men held his arms and pinned him face first to the ground. The third guy started to pull down Heath's pants. Finally, the ginger was able to scream for help, but only until someone put a hand on his mouth. Tears were streaming down his face, and he felt a cold hand on his butt.

Suddenly, he heard a familiar voice. "What the hell are you doing there?!"

"Fuck off! This is none of your business!" one of the guys answered.

Then everything happened very fast. Heath felt hands moving away from his body. He heard noise, screams and even something that sounded like broken bones. When he looked up, he saw the three guys running away. Carefully, he turned around.

Adam was standing in a fighting position. He was covered in blood that didn't seem to be his own, and his eyes looked furious. For a moment Heath was scared of him. He'd never seen his partner like that before, hadn't even known he was able to fight like that.

But then Adam looked down at him and his eyes were full of worry. Quickly, he crouched down in front of Heath. "Baby, are you okay?"

One of his hands gently cupped Heath's face. The younger man was still trembling. He wrapped his arms around Adam's neck and cried.

"I'm so sorry for what I said," Adam explained while he stroked Heath's back soothingly. "I didn't mean it like that. It's all my fault. You've done nothing wrong." He was crying, too when he leaned back to look his boyfriend into the eyes. "I know I don't have the right to ask this from you after everything I said. But... please don't leave me, Heathy baby! Without you there's no light at the end of the tunnel."

Heath looked at him, surprised, overwhelmed. "Promise me you'll never lie to me again."

"I promise."

 

* * *

 

When they returned to their apartment, Adam went to the bathroom and ran a bath. Then he went back to Heath and undressed him. When he was completely naked, Adam looked at him closely. The ginger had some scratches and little bruises on his body. But fortunately he wasn't injured seriously. Adam hugged him tightly. "I'm so glad you are okay!"

"Thanks to you," Heath answered and hugged him back. "What about you? Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine. Don't worry," Adam replied.

Then he led his boyfriend to the bathroom and helped him into the bathtub. The room was filled with lavender fragrance. It was Heath's favorite bubble bath. By now, the tub was almost full and he turned off the water tap.

Adam sat down on the rim of the tub and let his hand dangle in the water. Heath nestled his face against it. "I'm sorry for what I said. I love you."

Adam smiled at him. "I love you, too. Let's forget about our quarrel, okay?"

Heath nodded. "Do you remember the first time we met?"

Of course his boyfriend did. "It was one of the first warm days in spring. You were sitting on a park bench in front of that pond. And you looked so hungry that the ducks almost started to feed you."

They both chuckled.

"It wasn't that bad!" the ginger said.

"You hadn't eaten for days!"

"Yeah." Heath became serious again. "You sat down next to me and offered me your sandwich before we even said one word." After a short pause he continued, "I think, without you I would have already been dead a long time ago. You always take care of me."

Adam shook his head. _"You_ were the one who saved _me._ Before I met you, I'd wasted my life with alcohol and sex with men who hurt me and who I hated."

Heath looked at him. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure. Go ahead."

"Why didn't you fight like that when we were robbed?"

"Because that would have been more dangerous for you. Honestly, I didn't even know I can fight like that. But when I saw what they did to you, I just snapped."

They were quiet for a moment before Heath asked, "Do you think we have enough money for a hairdresser?"

"Sure. Do you wanna cut your hair?"

"Yes."

Heath sounded so serious that Adam didn't dare to ask more questions about it. He thought it had probably something to do with the incident earlier.

 


	5. Surprises

Heath spent a lot of time at the hairdresser as he couldn't decide what kind of hairstyle he actually wanted. But then it was finally done. He looked into the mirror and bit his lip insecurely. He'd had so long hair before, and now there was only some short hair in the middle of his head left. The barber called it an _undercut._

Heath wondered if he should have asked Adam beforehand. His boyfriend had loved his long hair, and maybe he didn't even like short hair? Adam came over to him from the waiting area.

"What do you think?" Heath asked nervously.

His partner smiled. "It's great! You look like a rock star now."

"Really? I've always wanted to be one. I got a great voice, don't you think?"

Adam stepped behind him and put his chin on Heath's shoulder. "You have, baby. You should try it. Always follow your dreams."

On their way back home, they bought some newspapers and magazines. They were looking through the classifieds when Adam suddenly said, "There is a band which is searching for a vocalist and a bassist. I learned to play guitar as a kid, and I was actually pretty good. So I think I'll be able to learn bass in a few weeks."

Heath looked at him, surprised. His friend seemed to have had an interesting past, and he wanted to know more about it. However, he didn't want to remind him of something painful. So he never asked him about it. But sometimes it seemed like Adam had grown up in a rich family.

A few days later they met the guys who had placed the ad. They were a little strange. Bo Dallas, their guitarist, was one of the nicest guys Heath had ever met. He was smiling all the time. But there was also something creepy about him, as if he could be pushed over the edge easily.

Their drummer, Curtis Axel, was the opposite. He was kind of choleric and often argued with Adam. However, he had a gentle heart, and he was reliable and loyal.

They already had a band manager. His name was Paul Heyman, and he seemed a bit shady at first. But he was actually a clever businessman.

"You need to keep your relationship a secret," he said. "You'll have a lot more groupies if they think they have a chance, and they pay a lot of money for merchandise and stuff. The lead singer is always the most popular one." He looked at Heath.

"But I won't sleep with them!" the ginger said, almost in panic.

Paul laughed. "Don't worry. You don't have to. Just let them dream about it."

Heath made a face. "I'm not sure if I like that."

Adam put his arm around him. "I think it's a good idea. As the lead singer you can't be shy. And I know you're actually a showman. I believe in you."

"I bolieve in you, too!" Bo said enthusiastically, even though he barely knew Heath at that point.

"We still need a band name," Curtis explained.

They thought about it for a moment before Heath suggested, "What about _Social Outcasts?"_

"Yeah, that sounds cool," Adam agreed.

The others liked it, too, and so it became their name.

They were an underground rock band and not very famous. But they earned enough money to live from it without additional jobs.

One evening they were hanging around in a bar after a gig when Heath noticed that his partner looked at a woman that was standing on the other side of the room. "Do you know her?" he asked.

"Nah, but have you seen her boobs? They look nice," Adam answered.

Heath furrowed his brows. "Since when do you care about boobs?"

The other man blinked confusedly. "I'm bisexual, Heath."

"You've never told me before!"

Adam chuckled. "Well, you've never asked me."

Heath pouted. "It didn't seem important."

"It's not. Because you are the only one I love." Adam turned to him and wanted to kiss him, but they were still in public. So he just put his hand on Heath's and squeezed it lightly.

His partner smiled at him briefly, although he was still a little lost in thought.

"What about you?" Adam asked.

"I've never been interested in women."

"You didn't even try it when you were younger?"

"No. Did I miss anything?"

"Not really. Women are complicated." Adam laughed.

 

* * *

 

A few days later Heath came home from a long shopping tour.

"Where have you been, baby?" Adam asked while he came from the kitchen. "Dinner's almost ready."

Heath tried to hide several plastic bags behind his back. "Don't look! It's a surprise."

His partner chuckled and went back to the kitchen. "Okay, okay."

After dinner Heath stayed locked in the bathroom for almost two hours. Adam was a bit worried and knocked at the door a few times. But every time his boyfriend told him, "Just give me five more minutes."

When he finally stepped out, he was wearing a short black dress, stockings, pumps, a long blonde wig and make-up. He had also shaved his face.

Adam stared at him incredulously for a moment before he started to laugh. "Oh my god, Heath..."

"Call me Heather," the other man interrupted him.

"I will definitely not do that." Adam was still laughing.

But then he stepped forward and kissed his boyfriend. The cheap red lipstick smeared on his own lips. Heath jumped up and wrapped his legs around Adam's waist. His friend caught him and carried him to the bedroom. The silicone fake breasts under Heath's dress pressed against his chest.

"Do you like them?" the ginger asked.

His friend just smiled. In front of the bed he unzipped the dress and helped Heath out of it. He was wearing black lingerie. The lace bustier made the silicone breasts look almost real. A fine garter belt embraced his belly; its straps were connected to his nylon stockings. Heath had carefully bandaged his dick up against his belly, and it was already pressing hard against the fabric. He was wearing thin panties over it.

Adam couldn't stop staring at him. _Fuck._ He hadn't expected it to look so hot on his boyfriend. Heath crawled onto the bed and turned around on his back. While leaning on his elbows, he looked at Adam seductively and spread his legs. "Take me, Adam. Take me like a woman."

The older man quickly undressed until he was only wearing his briefs. Then he climbed onto the bed and grabbed Heath's right leg to take off the pump. After he'd thrown it to the floor, he tickled the sole of Heath's foot. The ginger winced. "Stop that!"

Adam chuckled and let go of him. But only to grab the other leg and repeat his actions. "Please, don't..." Heath whined while he tried to suppress his laughing.

His partner showed mercy and stopped. Then he crawled up, opened the straps on Heath's right leg and pulled down the stocking to his knee. His hand wandered over the smooth thigh. "You even shaved your legs," he said, surprised.

Heath smiled. "Do you like it?"

Adam didn't answer directly. Instead, he licked a long stripe over the skin. Then he pressed his lips against it and started to suck and nibble on his inner thigh. Heath arched his back and moaned. Adam's hands and mouth on his leg felt too good; he couldn't hold back. "Please, fuck me," he breathed shyly.

The other man grinned at him. "You said I should take you like a woman. Well, women love long foreplays."

Heath made a disappointed noise, making his friend laugh. "Come on, you'll like it, too," Adam promised and took care of his other leg. After he had left hickeys on both thighs, he straddled Heath's hips and put his hands on the breasts. He didn't want to spend too much time on them as he knew his partner couldn't really feel the touch. But he didn't want to completely neglect them either as Heath had made the extra effort to buy and wear them.

While he massaged the soft silicone, Heath's hands wandered up his thighs and finally over the bulge in his briefs. "Fuck, Heath..." Adam groaned.

The ginger smiled at him. "Take your time with the boobs. I want you to feel good, too."

"I feel good when you touch me like that." Adam took a hold of Heath's right hand and looked at the red nail polish. _Damn,_ his friend had really thought of every detail. He placed some kisses on the palm and then licked along the fingers before he sucked on the tips. The younger man moaned and bucked his hips a little.

"Do you want more?" Adam asked, barely able to ignore his own pulsating cock in his way too tight briefs anymore. Heath nodded. "But I can't fuck you with that wig," Adam said, laughing, and pulled it off the other man's head. Then he leaned down and kissed him deeply. Suddenly he felt the fingernails of his boyfriend scratching along his back. "Fuck, what are you doing?"

Heath looked almost shocked. "Sorry, I... I thought you... you might like it. I'm sorry."

Adam smiled at him and stroked his cheek. "It's okay. Don't worry. It was just a little surprising." He gave him another kiss before he stood up and took the lube from the nightstand. Then he dropped his briefs to the floor and crawled back between Heath's legs. Carefully, he pulled down the panties and threw them off the bed.

But when he wanted to remove the bandage, the other man stopped him. "Please leave it like that, for now." The tip of his dick wasn't covered, and precum was already leaking from it. Adam couldn't resist licking it off, making Heath groan loudly. He lubed his fingers and pushed them into his partner, opening him up.

He'd done it so many times before, but he always loved to watch him - watch Heath's face, his fingers either tangling in the sheets or reaching out for him, his body wriggling like that and pushing down on him. It didn't take long until Heath was begging him – again – to take him.

This time Adam didn't deny his wish, and soon he was buried deep inside him. Heath wrapped his legs around his waist while Adam thrust into him again and again. The nylon stockings rubbed against his skin, and Heath's fingers stroked his back – this time without nails. They were lost in each other as they had found a perfect rhythm.

Adam thought he could do this forever when Heath pressed himself closer and moaned, "I'm close..."

His partner was almost sad that it would soon be over. But he had trained his body well enough in all those years in his former _job._ It wasn't hard for him to adjust to the other man; it was like flipping a switch. "Yeah, me too," he answered and hardened his thrusts. He leaned back and rubbed his thumb over the tip of Heath's dick.

The ginger made another muffled noise and came over his stomach. Only a few seconds later Adam followed him and filled him up with warm cum before he collapsed on his partner and kissed him softly.

"You don't need to do that again," Adam said a while later when they were lying together in bed after they had taken a shower.

"But you liked it?" Heath looked at him with those big round eyes he had every time when he was wondering if he had done something wrong.

Adam put his arm around his shoulders and cuddled him. "I love the fact you did that for me, even though you felt uncomfortable with it. But I prefer the _real you._ I like my Heathy baby more than _Heather."_

"Thank God! I almost broke my ankle when I tried on those high heels in the shoe store." Heath laughed and his partner joined in.

 

* * *

 

"Why are we here?" Heath looked around nervously and felt out of place in the fancy restaurant they were sitting in. The formation of their band had been about one year ago. Maybe Adam wanted to celebrate that? But then he would have invited Bo and Curtis, too.

His partner smiled at him. He was even wearing a suit. What kind of rock star did that? He took out a small box from his pocket and put it on the table. Although Heath was a showman on stage, Adam knew he didn't like to be the center of attention in private life. So he did _not_ go down on his knee. Instead, he opened the box. There was a silver ring in it.

Heath stared at him and Adam grabbed his hand. "Heath, I love you. We've been through so much together. I guess you can say we've already had our _good times and bad times._ I don't care about the groupies or money. You are the only one I care about, and I want to stay together with you for the rest of my life. So, will you marry me?"

Heath smiled from ear to ear, his eyes lit up. He was completely surprised. They'd never really talked about this before. But he was absolutely sure when he answered, "Yes, yes! Of course!"

Adam took the ring from the box and put it on Heath's finger. There was a red dragon engraved in it. Heath liked it. He liked everything about this and thought he'd never been so happy in all his life before. Adam leaned forward and kissed him. Nothing was ever going to separate them again.

 


End file.
